Infernal Legends (TLOPO)
About the guild Infernal Legends is a guild in TLOPO founded by Guildmaster Jane Hexfury on the 10th of December, 2016. Since then the guild has established a good number of actively leveling members and helpful officers. The guild is currently growing at a large rate with almost 10 new members joining the guild every day. Guild Stats *Member Count: 500 (10/5/17) *Founded: 10th December 2016 *Guildmaster: Jane Hexfury *Co-Gm(s): Johnny Firehawk, Roger Deckskull, Catherine McBurn *Home Server: Exuma Current Officers *Jane Hexfury - Guildmaster *Johnny Firehawk - Co-Gm/Officer *Roger Deckskull - Co-Gm/Officer *Catherine McBurn - Co-Gm/Officer *Joseph Sunfury - Officer *Jack O'Fury - Officer *Emily Bluescarlett - Officer *Johnny Seasteel - Officer *King Of Jumps - Officer Rules Infernal Legends has a few rules, all of which are not hard to follow. We don't require a certain amount of activity from members within the guild, but co-gm's and officers are expected to be involved in the guild, and we encourage everyone else to do the same. Here is the list of Infernal Legend's official rules: * No guild drama whatsoever. We do not want people leaving or giving the guild a bad name as a result of silly, unnecessary arguments, so please try to avoid them. Part of the reason why guilds die is because of this, and we don't want our guild to die, savvy? * We do not participate in guild wars. This is considered drama and is completely unnecessary. We are a friend to all pirates, and we want to set an example for other guilds. * Obey the officers, co-gm's, and the guildmaster. Failure to do so will result in consequences. * Don't guild hop. If you don't think our guild is right for you, you are free to go. Just please do not keep changing your mind and asking to get back in if you left earlier. 1 or 2 times is fine, especially if you are new to the game and searching for the right guild, but we have to draw the line somewhere. * Don't ask for promotions. This can be annoying and shows immaturity, and it will actually lessen your chances of becoming a higher rank in the guild. If a player asks to be promoted once, they will receive a warning. If they ask a second time, they will receive a setback in their consideration for promotion. * Don't use our guild to promote your own. If a player joins Infernal Legends and starts advertising his own guild, he/she will receive a warning. If he/she persists, he will be kicked and banned from the guild. * Spam is not permitted in most cases. When I say most cases, I mean that it is ok when we are just messing around in chat and it is actually funny. * Have fun! We don't permit boredom Discord Link If you are a member of the guild and are not yet in the Discord, feel free to join via this link: https://discord.gg/FbeVEPC